


No Worries

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: !chubby reader, Caring, Chubby Reader, Epilepsy, F/M, Reader Insert, Seizures, chubby reader insert, helping through seizure, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: You didn't want this... you felt like a burden, but he just smiled and told you what he always did: "Don't worry, love."[Chubby Reader] [Epileptic Reader]
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains reader who has epilepsy and having a seizure. If this triggers you in any way, please do not read.

"(Your name)"

"(Your name)….love!"

You snapped out of your daze as you glanced over at Arthur who had his large eye brows knitted together in worry.

"Yes Arthur?" You smiled up at him, your chubby cheeks puffing out more making the Britt blush as he lightly grabbed your hand.

"Love, you've been doing this more and more lately and I'm worried about you." He stroked your hair with his other hand. You only giggled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

Inside though you were worried too, lately you haven't been yourself and it was scaring you. You've had painful headaches on the left side of your head, been tired and drained, zoning out without even knowing it and seeing black spots randomly in your vision.

You didn't want to alarm Arthur about the information you were keeping from him and just played it off as nothing in front of him. He was worried enough about you and you didn't want to stress him out. 

"Are you sure you're alright (your name)?" You looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Good then, how about we get going home dear?" He stood up and gently grasped your pudgy hand as the two of you made your way down the street.

You tightened the hold on his hand and smiled lightly. He was worried about your problems at work, that's why he was prodding the question more. You started a new job at an office a few weeks ago and you loved it. Until the bullying started up again, you thought it would stop when you entered the work force, but you were wrong. You knew you weren't a thin girl, but you loved yourself anyway and flaunted what you had. Of course it hurt sometimes, you're human after all.

You glanced at Arthur and grinned. He's always been there for you ever since you could remember. You honestly couldn't see your life without him and you were so glad he felt the same way. You snuggled up to his side more as you two continued down the street.

**-Time Skip-**

You hummed to yourself as you sipped your tea enjoying the flavor as your gaze roamed out the window taking in the wonderful morning.

You sighed knowing Arthur wouldn't be home for a while due to another world meeting he had to attend. You were trying to figure out what to make him for dinner to cheer him up since he always hated going to those meetings.

You suddenly hissed and grasped the left side of your head in agony. Setting the fragile tea cup down, you sat yourself on the couch and clutched your head in both hands as tears started to run down your cheeks.

You tried to calm yourself down with deep breaths as you noticed you were shaking slightly. At this point you didn't know what to do; you didn't know what was wrong with you. 

You were terrified as the shaking increased and spread through your whole body.

"(your name), love I'm back, I for-, (YOUR NAME)!" You vaguely heard Arthur's voice as you fell from the couch still clutching your head and shaking pretty bad at this point.

You felt him quickly gather you in his arms, but you couldn't see him! Why couldn't you see your Arthur! Even though you couldn't see, you felt the tears fall freely.

"Don't worry love; the paramedics are on their way." You felt some wetness drop onto your face, but before you could process anything else; everything went black.

_Beep, beep….beep,beep._

"So what exactly caused this doctor?" You could hear Arthur's voice and wanted nothing more than to jump up and hug him and never let go.

You couldn't move though, your whole body felt numb and you yourself felt so drained right now that all you could do was continue to listen as you stayed in this state.

Feeling his hands stroke your cheeks make you inwardly smile as you heard him sigh sadly.  
"Well Mr. Kirkland, it seems (your name) has a form of epilepsy."

Hearing this would've brought you to tears, your mother told you epilepsy ran in the family, but you didn't think too much about it since you never showed any signs. You didn't hear Arthur say anything which made you worry even more. What if he left you now, being big and now basically a flopping fish wasn't appealing.

"How, what kinds of signs were there?" The pain that filled Arthur's voice made you sad. He was probably blaming himself for this whole thing.

"Honestly this type of epilepsy is hard to see coming on from our point of view. (your name), would experience a few stages as the seizure progresses." 

"I see, so what changes if there are any must be done?" Arthur's hands moved from your cheeks to your soft hair as he lightly stroked it.

"I'm going to put her on some medications that will take some time to get used to, but will help in the long run. Other than the large dosage of medicine, she needs to get more sleep, watch her diet if need be and she cannot stress out or get extremely upset those are triggers for this type of epilepsy." Hearing the doctor's demands put a nail through your heart. You felt like a burden much more so than usual. Poor Arthur had to deal with all this shit now and it was your fault as usual.

"When will she wake up?" You felt his fingers trace the contours of your chubby face.  
"Anytime now Mr. Kirkland, it'll take a bit since she's extremely drained." Hearing the footsteps walk out the door and Arthur mumbling a quick thank you let you know you were alone with him.

"(Your name), I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know I love you." You felt the same wetness at the house before you blacked out and more continued to come down.

"Y-you don't k-know how scared I w-was when I s-saw you there on the f-floor." Your heart was breaking, Arthur was crying. He confessed this as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

"I-I felt so useless (your name). I didn't know what to do or what was wrong with you love. When I saw your eyes rolling back I was in such a panic; I thought I was going to lose you." If you could cry you would right now, Arthur was pouring his heart out to you.

"If I did lose you, I don't know what I would do (your name), you're my everything on this world and without you here; why there'd be no reason to stay." Feeling lip press against your forehead made you smile. You had to get up and see him, and hold him.

With some difficulty, you opened your (eye color) orbs as they locked straight into Arthur's Green ones. 

"(Y-your name)?" Arthur cupped your chubbily round face in his hands and planted kisses everywhere as a cracked laugh came from your throat.

"H-hi Arthur." You lightly smiled at the Britt who was basically over the moon at this point as he planted a kiss on your plump lips shocking you a bit, but overall enjoying it.

"I'm sorry Iggy." You tried to sit up, which was really hard since you were weak right now. Arthur noticed this quickly and helped you into a sitting up position, still making you rest your back on the soft pillows.

"Sorry for what dear?" You glanced to the side to avoid his gaze and sighed.

"For being a constant problem…" You trailed off as you grasped the hospital sheet.

"Constant problem? Darling what are you talking about?" He grabbed your chin lightly and made you look at him. 

"I'm always causing problems for you Arthur, causing you to worry and I'm sorry I know I'm no good."

"Love, you're not a problem, you're far from a problem." You only shook your head and bit your lip.

"(Your name), you didn't plan on this happening, nobody did love. Now, we know what to do to help prevent any more from happening. It's not your fault. The reason I worry about you and try to help you any way I can is because I love you (Your name)." Your felt your heart racing as he continued on with his confession to you as your face flushed up.

"I love you too Arthur." He kissed your blushing chubby cheeks and chuckled.

"Now that we have that cleared up love, how about heading home now?" You smiled and nodded as he quickly picked you up making you frown.

"Don't start (your name), you're fine; remember what I just said." He tried to give you a soft glare which only made you laugh.

"Alright, sorry Iggy, let's go home." You wrapped your pudgy arms around his neck.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be taking care of you for the next few weeks so I assure you that you're in good hands." Kissing the tip of his nose you beamed at him.

"I already know I am." You snuggled into his hold as a prominent blush graced his cheeks.  
"Then you wouldn't be against giving me a little 'award' afterwards then?" He grabbed some of your plush on your stomach making you heat up.

"Depends on how well you take care of me Mr. Kirkland." You teased him a bit as he sat you in the passenger's seat and strapped you in.

"Only the best for my (your name)." He gently grasped your hand as he drove off very eager to start his duties, but even more eager for his 'award' which he did receive.


End file.
